The present invention relates to a medical use of molecules, and in particular the use of molecules to treat metastatic cancer, such as metastatic cancers in which an activity of the androgen receptor (AR) and/or estradiol receptor (ER) is a contributory factor.
The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.